


【庵京】心之睛

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 麻宫雅典娜在校内社团来了一个占卜屋。因为很灵验小屋里常常人满为患。被矢吹真吾扯来的草薙京顺手拉来本想回家的二阶堂红丸还有准备去当教练的大门五郎，四人站在门口的同时挡住了从门外来的最后一丝夕阳。于此同时，雅典娜正好要收拾社团里的东西被椎拳崇接回家。





	【庵京】心之睛

**Author's Note:**

> 有些【相当】随意的kuso脑洞，短小

>>>>>>>>>  
麻宫雅典娜在校内社团来了一个占卜屋。因为很灵验小屋里常常人满为患。  
被矢吹真吾扯来的草薙京顺手拉来本想回家的二阶堂红丸还有准备去当教练的大门五郎，四人站在门口的同时挡住了从门外来的最后一丝夕阳。于此同时，雅典娜正好要收拾社团里的东西被椎拳崇接回家。  
椎拳崇感觉身后一黑，猛地回头看到四人后松了一口气摆手道：“今天社团下班了，你们要是占卜还是明天再来吧。”  
真吾一脸大写的委屈指着头上被京打出来的包道：“为了叫草薙学长过来我买了好多炒面面包还被揍了一顿，要是下次再扯他来我就要被打死了……咱们能不能一次性解决问题？”  
“如果你不扯我来完全可以一次性解决问题。”京双手环胸满脸不屑，撇着嘴角晃进屋里，“话说身为偶像你直接这样出来没事吗？”  
雅典娜早就放下包坐回正对门的座位上微笑道：“这也是宣传的一部分。”  
京挑眉，坐在雅典娜对面的椅子上。  
“喂！都说了要回家了！”椎拳崇想下手把京推开，明明今天是难得和雅典娜一起回家的日子！不能让这人破坏了！  
“反正麻宫也知道自己走不了……你这么着急干什么？”红丸把玩着脸侧垂下的金发，对占卜这个东西明显不感兴趣。  
“呜……”椎拳崇泪眼朦胧看向雅典娜，模样着实可怜。  
“噫……”接触到拳崇目光的雅典娜寒毛好似多米诺骨牌从上倒到下，不得不心软道，“不如这样，你不信我的占卜吧……那等……喂！”  
京竟然用手拿起放在桌子中间的水晶球，另一只手打了个火对着光仔细观察。  
当他把水晶球移到低着头生闷气的椎拳崇身上时，眼前好像飘过了几条句子。他定睛一看，好像是——  
“这个人有没有素质乱动雅典娜的东西！我都还没动过！”“什么时候回家啊，和雅典娜一起回家快走快走！”“晚上吃包子怎么样？雅典娜会不会不爱吃？”“彩画【后面看不清】……”“快滚啦！”什么的，剩下的无一例外是雅典娜的名字，都快爆出来了。  
“诶～”  
雅典娜有点生气想上手去抢，京兴致盎然，捂紧水晶球道：“等等，如果让我玩这个水晶球一天我就不缠着你占卜了，怎么样？”  
雅典娜想了想他大概的人生轨迹后发现给他玩玩这个水晶球也不是太吃亏：“嗯……只要你不拿来做违法乱纪的事。”  
“哎呀相信我嘛，我什么时候干过这种事情。”  
屋里所有人内心不约而同冒出几个大字汇合同一处：不放心。

“大概你已经知道这个水晶球的使用方法了吧……不过我要提醒你这个可是有副作用的，不要乱照着人看。明天记得还给我。”雅典娜背起书包前凑近京小声说道，随后与拳崇潇洒离开。  
“他/她说了什么？”红丸和拳崇同时问道。  
雅典娜回头替京回答：“秘密。”竖起食指。

京捧着水晶球溜到队伍最后，举起水晶球瞄准大门。  
“这算可以了吗？”“我可以离开了吗？”“道场是不是还没关？”“隔壁的甜筒挺好吃的。”“京不会把人家水晶球给摔了吧。”  
最后一句明显多余！  
看着大门心中对道场的关心大于对他们这群人的关心，京上前拍了拍大门的肩道：“今天没事了，你还去道场吗？”  
“嗯，我先走了。”  
京举着水晶球目送大门远去的背影。  
“哎呀这种话平常都是红丸说的难得京说一次啊。”“有些感动。”“要不要给他带回点刺身？”  
“这个可以有！”  
“京，你在跟谁说话？”  
看着红丸疑惑的眼神，京连忙摆手：“我自言自语。”  
红丸盯着京欲盖弥彰的样子轻哼一声。  
接着京举起水晶球对准回过头去的红丸。  
“京在后面干什么呢偷偷摸摸的。平常他不都要走在前面么。”  
呜哇。  
“难道是那个水晶球？反正靠那个呆子真吾也不太科学，要不我问问好了。”  
红丸你这洞察力太可怕了。京赶紧收起水晶球望天吹口哨，红丸好像算准时机回头道：“今天我还要去拍写真，我也先走了啊。”  
哎？不是要问吗？  
红丸挥挥手：“拜啦。”

不问那就算了。京邪笑着拿出水晶球看向身边的真吾。  
“学长们都走了……本来还想拉着他们占一下呢，尤其是草薙学长这么不容易多灾多难的还总有跟踪狂跟着他，算算什么时候好运才能降临到学长身上我也能沾沾光，手里能打火了就可以不用打火机装样子了……”  
想想你也是打不出来的，不如去雅典娜手底下学超能力可能更靠谱一点。  
京默默收回水晶球。

回到家。  
“臭小子今天又回来这么晚道场练习了吗学习怎样了老师有没有提问你是不是又逃课了……”  
京刚想说老头子你烦死了，举起水晶球一看。  
“好好休息过几天又是KOF报名了哦。诶嘿☆”  
爹，您真是我亲爹。  
“回来了？快点洗手吃饭吧。”京的妈妈静夫人温柔道。  
“好～呃！”  
“臭小子今天又回来这么晚道场练习了吗学习怎样了是不是又要留级了妈妈心里苦啊……”  
妈……妈啊。  
“怎么了这么看着我？”静夫人不明白京为何突然大惊失色关心问道。  
“没，没什么……”

吃过晚饭出去转一转好了。  
没想到遇到很多熟悉的面孔，难道是KOF大赛又快开始的原因吗？  
比如说——  
“温妮莎女神我好喜欢你哦吼吼。”“温妮莎～”“叫我舞王谢谢。”  
希望不会有什么奇怪的背景音乐伴奏你的舞啊摔跤手。  
还有——  
“任务在哪里？”“任务完成。”“还有没有任务。”  
发现工作狂。  
另外——  
“冰淇淋呢？”“棉花糖呢？”“我新买的马卡龙呢？”  
等等你不是吃机油的吗？

“哈……”坐在长椅上握着水晶球由衷地感觉到累，人的内心千奇百怪什么样的内容都有。京揉揉眼睛准备回家，看到了路灯下左顾右盼的熟悉身影。  
熟悉到咬牙切齿的家伙。京冷笑举起水晶球决定好好看看这家伙平时脑子里到底在想什么老是找他麻烦。不过当他通过水晶球看向八神时被眼前字符飘过的数量吓得跑出冷汗。  
放下水晶球，对方还是那个面无表情对一切漠不关心的冷酷样子。  
京战战兢兢再次举起水晶球。  
“刚刚好像看到……应该是这边吧。”八神背对着他变成倚着路灯，“应该不是我看错了，空气中还有他的味道，还没走远。”八神的鼻子微不可闻地抽动两下。  
噫！  
“算了老是找他干什么本来也不是特别想见他只是意外遇到而已……又没见到我想这么多干什么？”他发泄烦躁般用脚掌狠狠拍打了两下地面，“想一想今天出来的时候贝斯立起来了吗还是被我扔在床上了？……啊，撞到我了这个人，走路不看前面？真是没素质。”瞪了那个路人一眼，吓得这个人连忙道歉逃跑。为了防止有人再次踩到他的皮鞋，八神默默退到路灯边上接着放空自我。他天天竟然在想如此生活化的问题吗……然而从他那张脸完全看不出来他竟然是这种类型的男人。  
从水晶球下端有两行粉红色的小字快速飘过，京盯住飘过的尾巴，总算看清了两个小字还有越来越多填满视线的——自己的名字。  
“KYO。”“KYO力不足。”“喜欢。【划掉】”“好麻烦。”“无聊。”“吵死了。”“有猫过去了，好可爱。”  
信息量突然大了起来。京的头突然疼了起来，赶紧按住太阳穴。  
再次从水晶球里观察到的八神，已经不在视线之内了。  
“哎？去哪儿……哇！”  
视线，视线对上了！  
“是京！”“他怎么会举着个玻璃球看着我？”“喜欢？”“不好意思。”“有些害羞。”“想调戏他。”“扒光可不可以？”“惊慌的样子有点好玩。”“为什么想跑？”“不许跑。”  
到了嘴边就变成了：“京，原来你现在喜欢偷窥别人？出来打一架啊！……喂！你干什么要跑！”

“好想把他按到树上扒开他的衣服看着他跑不走脸红又宁死不屈的样子咬着嘴唇双目含泪瞪着我但是我也不会放手把手指伸到他口中搅动他的舌头和津液抓住他的弱点在我手里脱下他的裤子……”  
哇哇哇！不能再看下去了！看到这种东西再不跑我敬你是我祖宗！  
“京！你这个胆小鬼！不许跑！”  
“救命警察叔叔有变态！”

雅典娜在床上翻了个身：“都说了对上对方的眼睛就等于交换内心了……啊，我好像忘了说，诶嘿☆”下回看你小子会不会再乱动别人东西，哼。  
【END】


End file.
